Lost Princess
by Oilux
Summary: Dancing bears, painted wings, things she couldn't quite remember. They swam across the edges of her memories, trying to make her remember something other than growing up in an orphanage, but they couldn't break through. Mabel grew up not knowing who she was, what she wanted, or anything, until one day she finally had enough. And who knew? She might just be a princess. Anastasia AU.
1. The Fall of Royalty

Hello! Welcome to my newest project. Don't worry, Butterfly Wings will still be posted on a regular basis. This fic will also update every Friday as well.

Chapter One: The Fall of Royalty

* * *

"Come and dance with me!"

Mabel laughed as she grabbed her brother's hand, dragging him out to the crowd of elegant dancers. They all had their own dresses, and fine clothes, but nothing they wore was even close to being as finely made and tailored like Dipper's and Mabel's clothing. After all, the prince and princess of the land should be the most finely dressed.

"Mabel!" Dipper gasped, before he relaxed and let her lead.

They were getting to the age where Mabel was going to have to pretend to be a fine young woman, and where Dipper would have to train to take over the throne from their uncles, but for now they could just dance and ignore everyone else.

"Kids!" Stan shouted over the crowd as Dipper tried to lift Mabel into the air but failed, just letting them both fall to the ground in a heap. Their giggles pierced the air over the music that was still playing.

A couple servants helped them to their feet, including a blond boy that looked to be Mabel's age. He stared at her in surprise when she thanked him, but Mabel didn't even spare him a second glance before she dashed off to her uncle's side, hauling her brother with her.

"There's my princess." Stan wrapped his arms around Mabel, hugging her tightly, making it hard to breathe. Dipper laughed, hanging off Stan's arm and for once not trying to act like a grown up.

"Where's Ford?" Dipper asked when Stan was finished with his hug. The old man pointed at Ford, who leaned against a wall almost blending into it.

"He got you a surprise, Dipper, go bug him about it." Mabel pouted slightly in envy as Dipper hurried off, but she didn't say anything about it. Still, Stan knew her well enough to scoop her into his arms and take a seat on the nearby throne, placing her on his lap so she wouldn't interrupt Ford and Dipper's moment.

They stayed silent for a moment, just waiting for the song to end and watching Ford present Dipper with an old book that reeked of use. Ford knelt down to be at Dipper's height as Dipper excitedly looked through the pages, and Mabel couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"I got you something too, princess, don't worry." Stan reached behind the throne for a moment, turning back with a small, elegantly decorated box in his hand. Mabel gasped at the sight of it, holding it in her hands.

"I didn't know if you'd like any of the ones they had, so I had it made for us." Stan looked quite proud of it, and Mabel thought it was the best thing she had ever seen. As she turned the box over in her hands, trying to see through the golden lace decorations around it, Stan produced a key, showing her just where it went.

As she wound up the music box, it started playing, showing a man and woman dancing. Mabel teared up, hugging her uncle as the tune played.

"Happy birthday, pumpkin."

Mabel gasped as she remembered, almost disappointed in herself. She had nearly forgotten that this was their party, and she scolded herself for forgetting something so important. Mabel just loved seeing all the people wear such lavish clothing, it made her feel like she was a part of something so wonderful. The guests all chattered away with themselves, talking business and politics that Mabel sometimes found boring, but not tonight. Not on the night of her party.

"So, this isn't all of your present." Stan drew out, laughing as her face lit up in excitement. "Isn't there one place you've always wanted to visit?"

"Paris?" Mabel almost shouted, jumping off of Stan's lap excitedly. The old man chuckled, nodding his head.

"Paris. I think it'd be good for you to go out and see the world." Stan almost teared up with laughter as she bounced around happily, though she calmed down enough to take her necklace off and slip the key on it, only so she wouldn't lose it..

"Thank you, thank you! We're gonna have so much fun, I can't wait! When do we leave?" Mabel shot one question after another, but all of her excitement and everything around her paused as the ballroom grew dark.

The music cut off with an abrupt sharp note, and people gasped as Gideon slowly walked towards the throne with measured steps. Mabel could only hear the sound of her own breathing and his footsteps as no one tried to stop the boy from walking towards them, and the guards only came forward when Gideon reached the steps of the throne. Gideon didn't even seem to see them, in fact he appeared just as proud as he always was.

"Aw, now Stanley, are ya really gonna forbid an old friend like me when I just wanted to wish Mabel a happy birthday?" Gideon's voice even seemed darker. Mabel stood up as Stan did, having never gotten out of his lap, and saw Ford and Dipper come close to them as well.

"You're not welcome here, you should leave." Stan stood firm, even as more lights in the ballroom went out, seemingly on their own. Mabel mimicked her uncle, standing tall.

"Not until I give the perfect birthday present." Gideon sneered, opening another old book, this one oddly identical to the one Ford had given Dipper just moments before.

"We don't want it, Gideon!" Dipper resounded, despite how his voice was a bit shrill and even cracked. Mabel nodded furiously along with her brother.

"Good. I curse the Pines family! Not one night of rest will any of you have, until you right the wrongs and learn from your mistakes. You rejected my advice, when all I ever did was try to make your country great! Well, I won't be ignored anymore, and I've finally had enough. I will personally see to the death of every single one of ya! Curse you, Pines!" Gideon screeched, making them all take a step back. "I will take away everything you hold near and dear!"

Whispers rushed through the room, as Gideon said such biting words for such a young child. Stan stepped in front of Mabel as Ford came forward, but before any of them could make a move, Gideon disappeared in a flash of light and smoke, and the lights came on as though they had never been off in the first place.

The night resumed, even if the party ended quickly. Mabel didn't say anything about her worries, but she trusted her uncles to make sure they were safe from harm, no matter where that harm came from.

Yet, tension was in the kingdom after that. Were the Pines as powerful as they claimed to be? How could they let just a child get away with so much? Something needed to be done, their kingdom couldn't be ruled by such incapable rulers. They couldn't even protect their own family from a child who spat words of hate, how were they expected to protect a whole kingdom. Almost overnight, the kingdom was full of whispers doubting the ruling of the kings.

It wasn't even a month before the riots started, when people protested having a monarchy ruling over them. Mabel would wake up in the middle of the night to hear people outside in the ice and snow protesting her uncles' terrible rule. Sometimes she would lean out the window and watch them, sorrow in her heart that she couldn't do anything for them.

It was on such a night like that, when snow fell from the sky and clung to her hair that Mabel leaned out the window and saw more than just protesters. She saw a mob of angry men and women tying ropes to the famed statue that represented her uncles' rule, tearing it down easily. They cheered as it hit the ground and cracked into a thousand different pieces.

"Mabel!" Stan rushed into the room, Dipper scrambled in behind him, both of them still in their pajamas despite the chill in the air.

She could hear the shouts, as the door to their palace were broken down below. Stan reached into her room, grabbing her hand when she reached for him, clinging as tightly as she could to the old man. Dipper looked just as frightened as she was, reaching out to hold his sister's hand so they wouldn't be separated.

"Whatever happens, don't get separated and don't let go of me. I promise everything's going to be okay." Stan picked Mabel up, trusting Dipper enough to let the young child race behind them.

"I forgot my music box!" Mabel gasped, squirming out of her uncle's arms despite the cold fear that went through his features. Stan had put her in charge of it, she wouldn't let him down by losing it, even when she was afraid.

"Mabel, no!"

Dipper and Stan bolted after her, calling for her to come back as the mob raced up the steps towards them, the promises of bloodshed on their lips and blood still on their hands. Mabel made it back to her room just in time, throwing herself behind her bed, where she kept all of her most important items, and grabbed the music box.

"They're right outside!" Dipper hissed, locking the door. Mabel felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach and ice course through her veins as she realized they were trapped, and it was all her fault.

Yet the door didn't remain locked, for a moment later it was opened by a young blond boy who had the key. Mabel felt a flash of recognition as she met his gaze, his wide blue eyes sparking the memory of the party that now seemed so long ago.. He slammed the door shut just as rioters started to pound on it, trying to break in.

"Here!" The blond pushed against the wall, sliding it to the side and revealing the old stone path it hid. Stan didn't even give Mabel a choice, grabbing her in such a tight grip that it made Mabel drop her music box in surprise

"Run!" Dipper shouted, pushing Stan into the doorway just as the men broke through the door.

Mabel reached back for her brother, hand extended and fingers reaching, but she couldn't reach far enough. Stan looked back just in time to see his nephew one last time, as the blond boy slid the hidden door closed so they wouldn't be seen by the men, and gunshots rang out through the castle. Mabel gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as Stan looked ready to turn right back and save his nephew from the men. Yet, all the man didwas turn, still carrying Mabel in his arms as they unsteadily through the hidden tunnels, sometimes Stan pausing to look back as though he was considering going back just to have the chance at saving his nephew.

"Where's Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel asked quietly, afraid to break the silence, and even more afraid that she wouldn't like the answer she was going to hear.

"He didn't make it."

Mabel was quickly silenced, laying her head on her uncle's shoulder and not bothering to hide her sniffles as she mourned her uncle that she lost, and because of her own foolishness her brother wasn't with them anymore. If she hadn't gone to get her music box, Dipper would be right there, walking with them.

The tunnel eventually let out to the courtyard that looked as though it had been through a war. The smell of gunpowder was in the air, and luckily in the dark she wasn't able to see the blood staining the snow, to her it simply looked as though there were blotches on there, soaked into the icy ground.

The whole city was awake. Stan eventually placed Mabel on her feet to walk next to him, too exhausted to carry her any longer, as he was an old man. She was still right against his side, hand clutching his own. There were trains going out, but before they could board one, a couple men stopped Stan to talk to him, no doubt recognizing him even in his ragged and torn pajamas.

"See, the funny thing about that is-" Stan gave a powerful left hook at the station master, knocking him out cold before rushing after the train, practically dragging Mabel along.

"Grunkle Stan! I can't keep up!" Mabel yelled, rushing further but her short legs unable to keep up. She kept stumbling with every step, trying to get close but already falling behind.

Stan hopped up on the train, reaching out his hand desperately for Mabel, but unable to get anywhere close to the young girl. The train was already building up on speed, while Mabel still reached for him and him and tried to grasp his hand. Mabel shrieked in fright, not wanting to be alone in the city with nothing to her name.

"Mabel!"

Her feet slipped on ice, sending her tumbling onto the tracks and into darkness. People surrounded her after a moment, making sure the young child wasn't harmed, not recognizing her in her tattered clothing. Yet she lay on the ground, knowing only darkness.


	2. Turn Left

Chapter Two: Turn Left

* * *

"I'm telling you buddy, there's a great big world out there waiting for us, and we're not going to get anywhere in it while we're sitting around here." Bill said, stretching out his arms to the sun, almost able to hear Tad roll his eyes next to him. "About time we got out of this stupid town!"

"You've never wanted to leave before, what changed?" Tad asked only half interested, distracting the shopkeeper for a moment and snatching an apple. The shopkeeper didn't even notice, taking care of another customer when Tad walked away.

"Things change, I'm restless." Bill shrugged, snatching Tad's apple. "Besides, I came up with the best idea, this one is sure not to fail!"

Tad groaned, tilting his head back to stare up at the cloudy sky that was about to start snowing any second. People around them were trying to sell stolen goods that they hoped wouldn't be able to be tracked back to them, but ever since the fall of the monarchy the police hadn't been enforcing much.

"C'mon, this one's actually got some merit, you just need to trust me on this!" Bill wrapped his arm around Tad's shoulder, offering the half eaten apple back to the man. Tad took it after a moment.

"What's this plan of yours?"

Bill beamed, glad to have gotten a response from Tad, it was already basically him saying that they were going with this plan. A shopkeeper rushed in front of them, showing off an old dress about the size of a small girl.

"It belonged to the Pines, I swear!" She gushed. "I stole it from the palace, after they fell. Have you heard the new rumor?"

"Perfect replica, miss, but that's not Pines. Good luck selling it." Bill pulled Tad away from the stand, leaving the woman there and trying to sell to the next person that hadn't heard Bill calling out.

"There's a new rumor?" Tad was always one for gossip, unfortunately for Bill's tastes, looking back at the woman's item with curiousity. Yet if there was one person that Tad trusted with knowing about the Pines, it was Bill.

"Nah, just the same old ones. Like the one that Mabel survived, that the prince survived, when we all know the only survivor was Stanley." Bill clicked his tongue. "That actually makes the perfect point! My plan."

Bill rubbed his hands together, quite nefariously, making Tad groaned once more. For a long moment they just walked, until they came across a lamppost covered in pieces of paper. It was leaning to one side, aged from snow and use, but still standing. Bill seemed to find what he was looking for rather easily though, snatching one paper among the rest and presenting it to Tad.

"Okay?" It was an notice for the lost princess, the one that many didn't think lived through the night of the massacre. A ten thousand ruble reward was printed at the bottom for anyone who could deliver her to her uncle in Paris.

"This is it! We just have to find a girl who can play a part and looks like her, and bam! We have a one way ticket to a life of luxury!" Bill shoved the flyer in his pocket. "Easy! We'll be rich and skip town before anyone knows what we've done."

"Bill…" Tad started, unsure of where to even begin. "You don't really think she's still around, do you? And you really want to mess with an old man who doesn't have anyone?"

"Who cares if I think she's even alive? We just have to find a pretty actress and our lives are smooth sailing." Bill wrapped his arm around Tad once more, an excited smile spread across his face. His blond hair shone in the light, almost matching his bright smile.

"Just think, soon enough we'll be rich, we can live in luxury and make an old man happy in his final days." Bill could be quite charming when he wanted to be, he had a smile that made women swoon and even men jealous of what they hadn't accomplished. So what if he was a street rat?

"Alright, I'm in. What do we do, hold auditions or something?"

* * *

"Bye!"

"So long, Mabel!"

Mabel waved energetically at the rest of the children as she was led out of the orphanage. It was a strange, unpleasant feeling to leave behind the only home she had ever known, but she was of age and they couldn't keep her around. Mabel sighed as she walked through the snow that was just starting to fall.

"Alright, Princess." Mabel had earned her name with the attitude she carried, and the way she walked. Apparently she walked just like the royalty used to when they were in power. "I have a job all set up for you. Just head that way and take a left at the fork in the road. Don't screw this up for me! He's expecting help."

Her old caretaker slammed the gate shut, locking her out of her once home. Mabel had woken up in the orphanage two days after the fall of the Pines family, and everyone assumed she was just a casualty of the riots that occurred. Mabel didn't have any memories to question what they suspected.

"I won't, bye!" Mabel waved cheerfully before heading out, everything she owned on her. One small bag with a set of clothing, a necklace with a key on it, and that was about it. Orphans didn't really have much to their names.

It was nice being named after a princess, despite never even seeing a picture of the girl. Mabel wondered why everyone had gotten rid of the monarchy. Once her old caretaker told her that it was like anger had engulfed the city, most didn't even remember. People had died, but the past was the past.

"I wonder what this job is." Mabel mused, shrugging slightly to get rid of the snow that had built up on her shoulders. "Take a left at the fork, Mabel. Don't worry if you get lost, Mabel. Not like anyone would come looking for me anyways!"

So she was a little bitter about the situation. Mabel pouted, seeing nothing around her but trees covered in frost and snow. After all the years of nearly freezing to death in the winter, she had come to hate the snow.

The path was lonely, not even marks from carriages decorating the snow. While being alone was nice, it was also strange, since most of her life was spent in the company of others. She would have been fine, if she hadn't heard the small crack that broke through the silence. Shakily, her hands searched her pockets for something she could use for defense, but she came up empty.

"Is anyone out there?" Mabel called loudly, loudly enough for the branches to rattle and knock down snow. For a second, there was just silence, and then Mabel noticed how the branches weren't moving because of her voice, but because something was coming towards her.

"I'm armed! Don't come any closer!" Mabel bluffed as more bushes moved, something getting closer and closer to her but still unseen. It was probably a wolf, or a bear, something terrible enough to rip her face off-

Or it was a pig.

Mabel groaned, covering her face with her hands as the little pink pig came and immediately sat at her feet. The poor thing was freezing, shaking from the cold and covered in snow. Mabel knelt down in the snow, brushing it off of the pig gently and watching him lean into her hands. Her heart instantly melted despite the cold, and she picked up the pig to wrap him up inside of her sweater. He easily settled in, curling against her chest.

"Okay, that didn't happen. How was I scared of a little cutie like you?" Mabel gave him a couple pats. "You waddle really adorably though, so I guess I'll call you Waddles. I've never had a pet before. Why are you out here, though? Get lost from your family?"

She almost laughed for a moment at that, but she grew silent. Maybe Waddles was just lost like she was, trying to figure out where he belonged to and where he should go.

"It's okay, we can be lost together."

Once more she started walking, as Waddles fell asleep in her sweater and the snow finally stopped falling. By the time she had reached the fork in the road, she was a cold mess that honestly just wanted to sit down for a while.

"Head left." Mabel muttered, still looking down the other way. She could only see snow, but that was all she could see to the left as well.

"You know what? Screw that! I want an adventure. I want to know who I am. Somewhere out there, someone's got to know who I am." Mabel exclaimed, getting a soft oink from Waddles that seemed to be an agreement with her.

Who needed a job? She'd find her way all on her own.

* * *

"No more." A gruff voice cracked with age croaked, as a young woman with blond hair left his room. He could no longer stand up on his own, and his cane wasn't just an accessory anymore but really for use. He had finally had enough.

"Your majesty?" A young man stood next to him, ever a loyal subject to the reign of the King who no longer had a kingdom. "What do you mean?"

Stanley turned to Soos, age clear on his face, but what was also easily seen was the hurt from years of searching. Mabel would have been twenty this year, and once more he had spent this time mourning her birthday instead of celebrating it.

"I'm sick of these girls coming in here thinking they can trick me." Stan said gruffly, brushing off Soos's help as he tried to stand on his own. He couldn't, and only accepted help after he nearly fell over.

"She's gone, I have to realize that. I should have jumped off that train and gone after her." Stan muttered, picking up an old picture he had of her. She was beaming, a bright smile with Dipper making a funny face behind her. He missed them so much.

"She could still be-"

"She's not. She died that night like her brother. The whole kingdom took care of my family, I won't see any more girls. None of them will ever be her, and I'm too old to be getting my hopes up like this." Stan placed the picture frame face down so he wouldn't see the faces of his lost family. "I can't do this anymore."

Soos didn't argue, bringing Stan a cup of water so the man might rest for the remainder of the day. For years Stan had searched for Mabel, and he was getting on in age. If anything, Soos wished he could make Mabel appear so she might comfort him in his last days.


	3. Trespassing

Chapter Three: Tresspassing

* * *

Her caretaker had never taken her into the city, so Mabel couldn't help but be distracted by every little thing she came across. She had never seen paintings of people, or seen some of the fruits that the world had to offer. She had been hidden away for so long, that even with the vendors who were not giving the poor girl the time of day, Mabel was still having a blast.

"Poor thing, you're going to freeze!" One woman stopped Mabel, though was more interested in Waddles who was sleeping in her sweater still. "Trade you the pig for a blanket?"

"He's not for sale." Mabel crossed her arms protectively over Waddles, who woke up long enough to give a noise of agreement and promptly fall back asleep.

The woman huffed at her, and turned away. Mabel didn't have any money to buy anything on her own, but if she did she still would have walked away from the woman. Though she was getting hungry, Mabel wasn't willing to go steal anything from people who were working hard.

" Got anything to eat in there ? I'm starving." She asked Waddles quietly, who finally seemed done with sleeping in order to raise his head from her sweater.

The pig sniffed the air for a moment before squealing loudly, jumping out of her sweater and landing in the snow. The pig shook off the white powder, taking off like a rocket and leaving Mabel to scurry after him before someone saw him and decided to make a meal out ofhim.

"Waddles!" Mabel hissed as she fell in the snow, picking herself up.

They had run into what looked like a courtyard, with an old abandoned palace standing before them. It must have been the one that belonged to the Pines they had been overthrown. Waddles was scratching at the boarded up door, his body just small enough to squeeze his way through the slats and go tumbling into the abandoned property.

"Waddles, no! This isn't our house!" Mabel pulled on the boards, feeling the rotting wood easily give way underneath her palms. It was quick work, and soon enough she had a gap large enough for her to go through, and the castle was open to her.

It was grand. She had to arch her neck to see the ceiling, and that was just in the hallway. Mabel could see gold and silver decorations that had tarnished over with age, boards on the floor threatening to splinter underneath her weight. She could just hear Waddles down the hall, having gone down the stairs that were spiraling down into a master ballroom. It was open, it was invitin g. It felt familiar.

The grand chandelier had fallen, into a pile of dust and broken glass in the middle of the floor. In some places on the floor, she could see dark stains that spoke of the things that had happened there , but Mabel could see so easily what this place had looked like under the rule of a king. Grand parties, people dancing to merry tunes, she could almost see it, as though it was happening right before her.

"On the wind, 'cross the sea." Mabel chimed softly, voice almost holding a melody that she couldn't quite remember. "Sing this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me, once upon a December."

She spun around as though she was dancing , voices and laughter sounding in her mind as though it was right there with her. Waddles snorted softly from where he watched her, still exploring the room as she looked around at the ceiling that was too high for her to make out the details and walked around the fallen chandelier.

"Hey!" A voice boomed through the ballroom, making her feet stumble in a missed step to a dance that she didn't quite recall . Waddles squealed in fright, bolting over to her. "What are you doing in here?"

She was trespassing in a palace, an abandoned one at that, but still trespassing. Mabel looked up the stairs at the blond man who leaned over rotting wood down at her, and took a deep breath before making her decision. She bolted, Waddles running after her and now two men following after her.

"Hey! Stop running!" Mabel scrambled up the stairs, feeling some boards completely collapse underneath her weight as the footsteps got closer. "We're not the police!"

Mabel let herself pause at the words as she reached the top of the stairs, huffing slightly as she stared at what looked to be a once fine painting of the royal family. She was at eye level with the young children who were depicted, each of them staring ahead while holding hands. It made her a bit sad to see, for some reason.

"Geeze, kid, relax. What are you doing in here?" The blond asked, the black haired man behind him looking more like a bodyguard than anything else. Mabel harumphed, still staring at the painting before she finally turned around.

"Look, I didn't know anyone was in here, Waddles ran in so I ran in after him. And I'm not a kid! I think I'm older than you." She gestured down at the pig who was hiding behind her legs, peeking out from around her at the blond. "What are you doing in here?"

"Don't turn this around on us, missy." The blond waved a finger at her for a moment, finally glancing back behind her and seeming to pause.

The man glanced at her for a second, then at the painting, and Mabel looked back at the painting to see nothing there but the painting of a fallen family. The blond nudged his friend, and together they suddenly seemed interested in evaluating her.

"Well, miss...what was your name again?" The friend of the blond asked. Mabel crossed her arms stubbornly. "Mine's Tad."

"Mabel." She eventually muttered. It just seemed to make the two men happier.

"Well, Mabel, you know you bare a striking resemblance to a certain lost princess?" The blond who had yet to identify himself said, coming closer, only to get snapped at by Waddles, who was quite protective . Mabel gently praised the pig.

"That one? Didn't she die? " She gestured over her shoulder at the painting, in what she hoped was the general direction of the girl. Mabel had heard the stories, but who hadn't? Everyone knew about the fall, and no doubt people would always want to know about it.

"That one, but there's one very important person who believes that she's still alive, and he's the only one that matters anyways. " The blond said. "Have you ever wanted to go to Paris?"

"Paris?" Mabel didn't even bother to hide her excitement. "Actually, yeah, I have. Why? Are you planning something?"

"She even holds herself like a princess …" The blond mused to Tad, who nodded. Mabel huffed slightly, just about done with these two men.

"I'm Bill." The blond finally introduced himself. "You see, the old man of the castle, Stanley, lived through that fateful night, but he claims that his niece, the princess, survived!"

"Everyone knows that story, can you get on with it?" Waddles made a noise as if he wanted to be picked up, and Mabel obliged without question. She even went as far as to tap her foot impatiently as she waited for her explanation.

"Well, he's giving a reward to anyone who can bring his niece to him. It doesn't even have to be her! He just likes that little bit of hope." Bill was standing before her now, a knowing smile on his lips as he saw her consider the offer. "You get a free trip to Paris, an old man gets a chance at finding his niece. Do you have family?"

Mabel shook her head, looking between the two men who just seemed to want to make money, and Mabel wanted to go to Paris. What was wrong with that? An old man would get closer to finding his niece, she would finally be able to silence that nagging need inside of her to go to Paris.

"He won't get mad if I'm not his family right? I mean I'm an orphan, but I don't really want to build up his hopes just to tear them down." Mabel looked up at the painting, seeing two old men with smiles on their faces as they stared ahead. "That one's Stanley, right?"

She pointed at the old man wearing a red crown, knowing it was right in her heart despite never seeing the man before. She reasoned that she had a fifty fifty chance of getting the right one anyways.

" That is him, actually. He won't get mad, he just wants to find his niece, and you just might be her. You do really look like her." Bill threw his arm around her, only frowning for a moment before he put back on his bright smile.

"I guess it won't hurt to go and see him. So you take me to Paris, and all I have to do is go and see that guy to see if he recognizes me?" Mabel looked at Bill, ignoring Tad for a little bit, but he didn't seem to mind.

"He could really be your family, Mabel. You look like her, you already act like a princess, you share her name. It won't hurt to go and see him, won't it?" Bill asked instead. "We can leave for Paris tomorrow, if you just say yes."

She glanced between the two men, then back at the painting that stood tall despite small tears and fraying and fading from the light. They were waiting for the decision of a woman who didn't have anything to her name, except for that name. A name which might have actually been given to her, not just purely a coincidence from just happening to look like a lost princess.

"Do you think she lived, that night?" Mabel asked Bill, turning from the girl that actually seemed to have the same color eyes as her. Bill leaned back on his heels, holding his hands behind his back as he considered the question.

"...I do. I do think she lived that night." He eventually said after a moment. "It doesn't really matter what I think, does it? Do you want to go to Paris?"

She looked back at him for a moment, looking at him instead of the painting, and nodded. He beamed, placing an arm around her shoulder but removed it when Waddles gave him a glare.

"To Paris!"


	4. Blue Tickets

Chapter Four: Blue Tickets

* * *

Times really change, as Gideon knew well. Over the years, he had changed from the young child who had been responsible for bringing downthe monarchy, into a man who planned a dictatorship.

The masses had always been easy to control though. They had fallen to whispers of demons in their sleep, who told them that they didn't really need to be ruled by a family whose name was that of to a certain tree. They believed that bloodshed was the only way for change that would have come with just protests.

Oh, how easily they had protested , cooed on by a child who knew just what to say, who claimed to have powers at the beginning with parlor tricks that had turned into real magic. It didn't matter if only one person survived during the night. Gideon had led the people through bloodshed into a victory that would leave men and women with red on their hands they would never be able to fully wash away.

He had watched the fall of the royals. He had seen gunfire ring out, and he had watched the people who were still loyal flee in fear. He had watched Stanford fall but declare with his dying breath that the Pines would live on, and Gideon had laughed in his face and told the old man that he would kill every last one himself.

Except Mabel.

That night, he had been right beside the mob as they barged into the palace, and when they arrived at Mabel's room he had been right behind them. He stood there as a king as the men struck down the servant who had been in Mabel's room. The blond boy collapsed in a heap just as gunfire rang through the room, and Dipper Pines fell as a lamb should to its slaughter, without a sound.

She hadn't been anywhere to be found though. They had searched the whole castle, and though he knew she was still alive, yet she never showed up. Nor was Stanley, but that old fool was going to die soon, so Gideon didn't even bother to worry. Stanford had been his main target, as well as Dipper. Everyone knew that Stanford was the brain behind the monarchy, and with him gone the rest would crumble around him.

"I know she's still alive, I can feel it in the air just like how I can feel Stanley." Gideon's chubby hand went to clasp the glowing green pendant around his neck. "I wonder how she's doing now."

When he had been cast out by Stanford, they went about their business as though he meant nothing to them. As though he wasn't the reason why their kingdom flourished, why the people had never risen up before. Gideon had declared war on the Pines when he had been cast out, but Mabel was different. He could just kill her if he wanted to, if she didn't give him what he wanted. What better way would it be to go and rule the kingdom he had once tried to help, than with the old princess by his side? They claimed not to want rulership of a monarchy, but Gideon had risen them to bloodshed when needed, underneath him they wouldn't know they longed for something else.

"Gideon?" An old associate of his, a man who could no longer remember his birth name but simply went by the name 'Ghost Eyes' asked. His clear, milk white eyes always seemed to stare blankly ahead.

" Yeah ? What do you want?" Gideon leaned back in his chair.

"Just thinking about that night again." Ghost Eyes came close, close enough to pull up a chair and sit next to Gideon. "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"I wanna find her." Gideon leaned forward in his chair, far enough to put his elbows on his knees and rest his head in his hands. "It's eating me alive."

"No one's seen her in years." Ghost eyes was always one for reason, even when Gideon wouldn't listen to it. "She's not around anymore."

"Nah, she's around, I know she is. I want her." Gideon stood from his place, barely coming up to Ghost Eyes chest. Gideon blamed it on the man being too tall, not that he might be short.

"Find her. Find anyone who looks like her, and bring them to me." His hand was still wrapped around the pendent, eyes barely tinting at the same color as the magic he used . "Check the trains, she won't escape me again."

* * *

A day later they were moving through snow and onto a train that made Mabel look around in wonder. She snuck Waddles aboard inside of her jacket since they wouldn't allow livestock unless it was an actual pet. Unfortunately, pigs were not seen as pets.

"You really have to bring that thing with you?" Bill asked, pointing to the pig, as Mabel collapsed in the train car, even going as far as to put her feet up and relax. Waddles hopped out of her jacket to take the seat next to her, squealing loudly when Bill tried to move him.

"Waddles is adorable, don't talk about him like that." She covered his ears with her hands. "How could you say that about him?"

"It's cute." Tad spoke up, looking through a book and marking another note down on it. "Leave her alone about it, one must not argue with royalty."

Mabel gave Bill a smug grin when Tad agreed, crossing her arms and quite proud of herself. In just a day she had learned that she got along much better with Tad than Bill, if only because Bill liked to nag at her to do the things that he thought 'proper' princesses should do.

"Sit up straight! You're never going to pass as a princess if you keep slouching and making a mess of yourself." Bill decided to taunt instead. Mabel glared at him, making an extra show of spreading out and taking up as much room as physically possible. Her feet propped themselves up on the cushion in front of her.

"I thought we were just going to see if I was a princess? I might not be." Mabel took the time to stretch and not so subtly smack Bill in the face. He winced and held his jaw, but didn't comment. "You really think I could be a princess?"

It was a strange thought, but Bill nodded absently putting on that grin that Mabel was starting to recognize as the charming grin he put on when he wanted to get his way. She rolled her eyes at the sight of it.

"You know I do, Mabel." Bill replied without missing a beat. Mabel didn't even bother to look at him, tucking her feet underneath herself and settling in for a nap.

"Then stop bossing me around!" She grinned as Tad laughed, and Bill's cheeks just barely flushed with a bit of embarrassment . Waddles nudged his way into Mabel's lap, demanding pats and attention.

"Told you she was royalty." Tad kept writing, seeming absorbed in his task as he listened to them bicker .

Bill made a face at the statement, but Mabel ignored him and laid her head on the side of the car and did her best to relax. Something about the way the cabin rocked and swayed, it sent her right into sleep, almost like a spell. She didn't have the strength to stay away, and soon she was fast asleep, curled up next to Bill, against the wall.

"You shouldn't lie to her. It's one thing to trick an old man, which is mean enough, but don't lead her on into thinking she has family. She doesn't have anything." Tad finally looked up from his work, frowning at Bill. "This is one profit scam where more than someone's wallet is going to get hurt if you're not careful."

"I know what I'm doing." Bill kept his voice level and quiet, to avoid waking Mabel. "I've done stuff like this be-"

Bill cut himself off as the cabin rocked a little roughly, and Mabel went from cuddling close to the wall to laying against his shoulder. His surprise must have been clear, because Tad had to cover his mouth not to laugh.

"I'll get is something to drink, maybe some food." Tad closed the book with a quiet click, the noise just barely making Mabel stir until Bill wrapped an arm around her to let her rest.

Tad escaped just as his laughter escaped , but he fought it down as best as he could lest he wake Mabel. Normally, Bill didn't let anyone touch him unless he initiated it, but as long as she was leaning against him and asleep she was being quiet, Bill didn't mind.

Tad hoped they had good food on this train, not heading to the car that would have food, but instead heading for the back. If some food went missing, no one would really miss it , and everyone would just assume that someone bought it. Tad passed by the conductor, keeping his head down to avoid drawing attention.

"That's right, miss. Some people thought they were smart and tried to copy the tickets themselves, so we changed the ink color." The conductor tore off the edge of her ticket. "Nice and blue. Everything's in order."

Tad didn't even try to hide the fact that he immediately turned to head back to his car, though he did act as though he was a bit lost. Bill was still relaxing with Mabel, even as Tad came in and opened up the book he had just been holding minutes earlier.

"Just want to make sure our tickets are perfect and blue." Tad hissed, showing the quite red tickets in his hand. "They changed the ink color."

"Blue? Who likes blue?" Bill scoffed, shaking Mabel awake and letting her figure it out for herself.

"Hey, Mabel, come on, wake up." Tad was nicer, setting aside the forged tickets and gently propping the waking girl up. "We have a better cabin in the back were headed too."

Mabel yawned and nodded, wondering if that one had a bed they could rest on as well. Sleeping in the train felt surreal and both right and wrong at the same time. The train had that rocking motion that tried to put her right to sleep.

It wasn't until they were out of the cabin and in the back car that Mabel felt like she had fully woken up, managing to shake sleep off of herself and look around. They weren't even in another cabin, in fact she was sure they were in the car that stored the luggage for the other passengers. Bill sat down on something that looked comfortable, leaving Tad and Mabel to shake and stave off the cold in the car that had no insulation.

"There wouldn't happen to be something wrong with our tickets ?" Mabel asked, looking around for Waddles. "I was so tired I left Waddles behind, I'll be right back."

"This is the best seat in the house! Forget the pig and just relax." Bill asked, leaning his head on his hand.

"It's freezing in here." Mabel said flatly. "I'm not leaving Waddles, I'll be right back."

She rolled her eyes at the face that Bill made, sticking her tongue out at him in a gesture that most certainly wasn't like a princess at all, but felt gratifying in the moment. Lectures and lessons would always come, but she was still the girl who was raised in an orphanage.

The train seemed more animated than mere moments ago, people whispered amongst themselves as Mabel made her way through. She yawned once more as she drew closer to their old cabin, about ready to take another nap .

"This train is underneath Gleeful's custody now, no need to panic. We're searching for a wanted criminal who might be aboard." A large man with dark skin held up a painting, this one looking fairly new, it looked exactly like Mabel. Everyone around her stared up at it, murmuring amongst themselves.

"We will be searching this whole train!" The man shouted as Mabel hid behind a slightly larger woman to remain out of sight. "Gleeful wants her to repent for her crimes, anyone who aids her will be brought before him for judgement!" Mabel felt a nudge against her ankle, and scooped Waddles up without even questioning how he got out of the cabin.

"What did she do?" Someone asked, and Mabel wished she had a hat to cover her brown hair. It didn't stand out much, but it was identifiable if one looked close enough.

"Treason against Gleeful." The man spoke as Mabel calmly walked down the hall and away from them. Their voices faded away to nothing as she moved further down the train, and further away from the commotion

Gleeful. The name sent shivers down her spine. She knew he taken power since the Pines had fallen , but she had never seen so much as a picture of him. Apparently, she had done something awful enough to warrant an arrest , even though she was sure she had never been outside the orphanage before.

"We have a problem." Mabel said as she entered the storage room, pausing the moment she saw Bill and Tad held up at gunpoint by even more men. As she the door closed behind her, all eyes turned to her, weapons cocked to follow their stares, and suddenly Mabel wished she had never left home.


	5. Escape

Chapter Five: Escape

* * *

"Miss, you are under arrest for treason, please come with us." The man speaking to her had eyes that held no color, almost seeming to be staring blankly at her. She pressed her back against the door she had just come through, trying to think straight. She had always hated guns.

"I haven't done anything." Mabel said, her voice carrying a noticeable tremor in it. "I think you have the wrong person. I don't even know a Gleeful."

"Denial will get you nowhere. We're prepared to let your friends go if you come along quietly." He lowered the gun as he spoke, and let Mabel place Waddles on the ground at her feet. "If this is a misunderstanding, which I assure you it's not, you will be free to leave in a couple days."

Bill shook his head, and whether he was trying to tell her not to comply or to forget about them, she wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter. Why should she care about them when they were the reason why she was in this mess?

"Goddamn it!" The man howled as Waddles bit his ankle roughly, harshly enough to draw blood. There were only three men, a perfect match for the people they were holding prisoner. The pig was on the defensive, standing in front of Mabel and snapping at anyone who tried to come close to her.

Bill slammed his hand up, hitting the gun right as the man fired. The shot went through the roof of the train instead of through his skull, and Bill ducked out of instinct. Mabel couldn't help it, at the sound of gunfire she froze, pressed against the door and heart pounding, unable to make a move.

Tad kicked the feet out from under his attacker, grabbing Mabel's arm and hauling her away from her place blocking the door. He moved her out of harm's way, and while Mabel instantly wanted to declare she wasn't someone who needed protection, she didn't even get a chance before someone else was talking.

"Don't run! He'll find you!" The man with white eyes screamed, kicking Waddles and sending the pig into Mabel's arms squealing in pain. The screeching noise jolted her out of her daze, and she was instantly cooing sweetly at Waddles and checking him over to see how badly he was injured. She hated guns. "He'll always find you, Mabel. Gleeful won't forget the curse."

Bill grabbed something, Mabel wasn't sure what it was but she saw the glint of metal and then the man was lying on the ground unconscious. With their leader down, the other men were quick to back off, though not without muffled curses at the three of them. Their assailants glared as Tad and Bill both took the guns, though Mabel refused to take one herself.

"We'll have to wait for the train to stop." Bill sighed, brushing away Tad who kept checking him for injuries. "Stop it, you're such a mother hen."

"At least you have someone to look out for you." Mabel muttered, still checking over Waddles. The pig adored the attention, eagerly demanding more of itl.

"You have your uncle." Tad said eventually. "I really do think you might be the lost princess."

Mabel nodded, petting Waddles and trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Nothing seemed to be broken, but he was definitely going to be sore.

"That's sweet, but I think we might have a bigger problem on our hands." Bill suddenly spoke up, looking on in fright as one of the men lit a match, holding it close to a box, a box that Mabel could just barely read in the dim light of the unlit car that said something she had never had the displeasure of seeing in real life before.

Dynamite

Bill grabbed Mabel around the waist as they bolted towards the door, sliding it open only to be confronted with even more dynamite, stuck in the railing between the cars and stopping them from finding safety. Tad shouted nonsense to get their attention, racing towards the back of the car, where the door slammed open just as the men behind them started to laugh.

In one swift motion all three of them went flying through the air as the explosion happened behind them. They landed in snow besides the tracks with their ears ringing from the explosion and aches in their bones from the fall, but luckily the snow had captured most of the blow. Even as the still burning car went drifting down the tracks. Tad had managed to grab a couple of their bags, the contents of which lay scattered all around them.

"What in the world…" Mabel whispered as she laid in the snow, dazed and too exhausted to move, Tad on one side of her and Bill still on the other. "Is Gleeful so bad that they'd rather try to kill us all rather than explain we got away?"

Bill sat up slowly, pulling his arm away from Mabel and checking himself over before Tad could. She let him, despite the fact that she already missed the warmth he offered and what little comfort it brought. His face was unreadable, a blank expression that Mabel couldn't decipher.

"Yes, he is that bad." Bill rose, offering his hand to Mabel so she could have help getting up.

"You have no idea."

* * *

"What do you mean she just got away? Do I have to do everything myself?" Gleeful stood from his place, face starting to burn an ugly color of red. "Where's Ghost Eyes?"

Said man hobbled forward, any part of his face not covered with bandage revealing burns. He struggled to remain standing on his own, but every time that someone tried to touch him he would protest their help as loudly as he could.

"Loyal Ghost Eyes, I'll heal ya, but this is the last time. If you don't bring my Mabel to me, our deal is off." Gideon pressed his hand against his amulet, the pale green light seeping through his fingers as the color found its way to rest of Ghost Eyes.

Gideon could almost taste the silence in the air as Ghost Eyes managed to stand up fully on his own, bandages no longer holding wounds but simply draping across his more for decoration than functionality. The process of such rapid healing was painful, but he bared through it. Before everyone, his visible burns fade into unblemished skin.

"Gideon." Ghost Eyes started pulling bandages off his newly healed and rather tender skin. "The men she was with, they intervened. Do we really have to go through this all again? I don't think this girl is worth it anyways."

It was a good point, and some men nodded along with their comrades words. Gideon only frowning, refusing to give up unless he either had the Pines family dead or Mabel by his side.

"That family will pay for what they've done to me, and she's a part of that. She's the only one who gets a choice. I did not make a deal with the devil to have my revenge just to have her get away from me!" Gideon slumped down in his chair. "I have to do everythin' myself, don't I?"

"I just don't get why Stanley can live, but you made us… Stanford and Dipper had to die." A man in the back of the group spoke up, staring down at his shoes instead of at Gideon.

"Stanford was the one who cast me out of that house, and the boy deserved what he got for getting in my way." Gideon snapped. "Always going around talking about how great his uncle was, he didn't know anything. Too bad I took care of that before showing him what the real world was like."

"Sir…"

"No! I've had enough of this. Stanford was a prideful man who tried to banish me for treason when all I did was try to make his rules better. Dipper was a stupid boy who should have died at birth like he was meant to. Stanley don't even matter. I want Mabel, either buried six feet under or at my side. Do I have to tell you idiots again?" Gideon's eyes glowed to match the pendant around his neck, and his men took a cautious step back. "I will have my revenge, I will take everything that family holds dear, and then everyone will finally know that I should be the one ruling this city instead of them."

* * *

"What do you remember?" Mabel asked. "I mean, you were both around when that happened, right? What was it like seeing a whole kingdom fall?"

"I wasn't in the city when it happened, but Bill was." Tad nudged his cousin, who hadn't said a word the whole conversation. "Do you remember?"

"I used to work in the palace, but that's not important." Bill said. Mabel paused, thinking that maybe that palace had been as much as his home back then as it was when she found him.

With no other choice, they had started walking, following along the train tracks so they wouldn't get lost in the middle of nowhere. It was a long walk, most of their possessions gone and more than likely destroyed. Mabel couldn't help but feel a bit restless as they walked, even with Waddles once more tucked into her sweater, snoring away.

"Bill doesn't like to talk about it." Tad murmured to Mabel as they walked along the train tracks towards the nearest town. Mabel frowned at that, wanting to press more but not wanting to bother Bill on the issue.

"You're going to have to start acting like a princess if you want any hope of seeing Stanley." Bill quickly changed the subject.

"What? I thought I'd just see him?" Bill rolled his eyes and frowned, which made Mabel pout. Tad laughed at how easily they could get a rise out of each other.

"Well, you will, but first you have to make it past his assistant, Soos. Soos makes sure no fakes see Stanley, only people who could really be Mabel. I'm still certain that you're her." Tad explained, patting her shoulder.

"Do you think you can do this?" Bill got in front of her, looking down at her and making them all pause on their journey. "It'll be useless to travel all the way there if you don't think you can handle this."

"It's in my blood, isn't it?" Mabel asked, walking around him. "Don't question a princess, Bill."

"I like her." Tad mused, following after her. "Try not to hurt her, she wants the family."

"Well, I want that money, so don't ruin things for me." Bill snapped back. "She's not the real Mabel, all that matters is that Stanley thinks she is."

"How do you know?" Tad turned his cousin to look at him. "She could be."

Bill pulled himself away from Tad, not answering as he turned away and followed after Mabel, shoulders a bit stiff.


	6. History

Chapter Six: History

* * *

Walking was boring, but it was easier than taking another train once Mabel absolutely refused to get on another one. She also refused to let Bill keep any kind of weapon that resembled a gun, despite how he argued with her for hours about how they needed protection. Mabel had quickly argued back that a real man wouldn't need a gun to save her, and that had quickly put an end to any argument that Bill could think of.

Still, they had gotten new clothing, they had gotten a few essentials, and spent almost all of their time together. Before she knew it, they were traveling to a new area where the snow didn't decorate the path they walked on, and Bill still wouldn't tell her anything about the fall of what could have been her family . Tad was understanding at times, but Mabel could honestly say that she was tired of walking and tired of talking.

"What, are we walking all the way there?" Mabel asked sarcastically, Waddles padding after her and sniffing at random things he came across.

"We'll be taking a carriage when we get to town, and then a boat to Paris, your majesty." Bill had started to call her that, and at first it had made her uncomfortable, but now it just seemed natural. Tad was the only one who actually called her by name anymore.

They encountered a covered bridge, which made the scenic route a bit more enjoyable. Apparently it was only a day's walk away from the carriage they would take to the boat. Bill had no interest in it, but Mabel stopped underneath it for a small break and to stare at the pond underneath the bridge. It seemed as though a while ago it had been a river, but now it was nothing more than a still pond, the dried out riverbank going along the path they were walking down.

"You've really got to start acting the part of a princess, Mabel." Bill leaned against the railing, playing with a flower and plucking the petals off of it and throwing them in the water below. "No one's going to even be able to believe you could be the princess if you don't play the part."

"I thought you actually believed I was the princess." Mabel retorted, saving the poor flower from his hands. "Are you serious right now, Bill? You just told me I had to go and see him, not pretend to be someone I'm not."

Bill's expression showed surprise before it faded to irritation, and Tad awkwardly chuckled before stepping between them. Bill stepped down from the bridge, shaking his head at the two of them as Mabel went to twirling the flower between her fingers.

"He doesn't think I'm her, does he?" Mabel asked Tad, staring down at their reflections in the water. Tad was staring at her, not at the water.

"Bill...he's a bit different." Tad took the flower from her hands before she could destroy it by accident. "He was there during the fall, but the things he saw...I'm sure it would change anyone. He's like this pond."

"He's like the pond?" Mabel noticed how Tad avoided her first question. "Do you think I'm the princess?"

"He's just like this pond." Tad took a coin from his pocket. "Reflective, almost shallow looking, but then you throw something-" Tad tossed the coin into the water, causing ripples "-and you see the depth it has to offer."

She didn't say anything, laying her head against his arm and wondering if she could really do this right now. It just seemed so mean, seeing this old man who probably had given up on seeing his niece, Mabel didn't want to take any hope away from the man.

"For what it's worth, Mabel, I really think you could be the princess." Tad tossed the flower into the water this time, letting it float across the water. "He just...I don't really know what Bill thinks anymore. He wouldn't have done this if he thought you were faking. Just indulge him a little, he just wants to make sure you find your way."

Mabel watched the flower float across the surface, eventually hitting the shore where it rested amongst the mud, and Mabel wondered if she was more like the dirt or the flower resting there. Did she even want to know the truth? It was everyone's dream as an orphan that they really had family waiting for them, always searching and never giving up hope of finding them.

"I guess, if he does care, then I can learn to do it." Mabel eventually laughed. "But Bill better start being nicer!"

"No promises!" Tad laughed, grabbing her hand and hauling her forward.

* * *

It was rather strange to learn about her past when Bill told her what it was, with how he spoke of such passion and knowledge on something that he refused to talk about otherwise. It was amazing to see that he obviously cared about the royal family, but he still refused to talk on the fall that happened that night.

"You were born in a palace by the sea." Bill said, showing her a map. "Five minutes before your twin brother, Dipper. No one ever knew his real name, since he hated to go by it. He loved to read, and you two were hardly ever seen apart."

She looked over the pictures, that Bill had taken from his bag that he had bought at the last town they visited. Dipper was a bright young man, and Bill pointed out little things he remembered as Tad settled in for a night underneath the stars. Tonight they would stay out in the wilderness, but tomorrow they would have a carriage and then board the ship . Bill and Mabel sat close together, shoulders almost touching as they went over everything. This could really be her family, and she wanted to know everything.

"You had your uncles, your grandfather, other cousins that you never actually met, but your parents died when you were young. About a year before the raid on the castle, they perished and your uncles came out from their vacation home to watch over the kingdom and your family." Bill explained. Mabel stared at the pictures, the faces just barely brushing against her memories but nothing quite clicking.

"You were shown how to ride on horseback, how to do anything a royal would know." Bill looked at her as she watched the pictures sitting in their laps.

They sat in silence, long enough for the stars to come out, and for Tad to build a fire and lay down across them and fall asleep. Mabel stared up at the stars when she couldn't stand to look at what might be dead members of her family. All of this, looking around, all it did was make guilt build up inside of her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but eventually, I will have to know what happened that night." Mabel said softly. "Please tell me."

He was silent for a long time, long enough for Mabel to relax and think he was never going to answer. Eventually, she laid her head on his shoulder, staring down at the image of her brother, but both Dipper or Bill were silent.

"I was a servant in the palace." Bill eventually started, his voice so soft that Mabel almost didn't hear it at first. "It was your and your brother's birthday, and it was a grand ball to celebrate that. Gideon Gleeful walked in, interrupting everything to curse your family. He wasn't older than we were at the time, he said he would get his revenge and ruin your family. I don't think Stanley or Stanford took him seriously."

Mabel flipped through the pages to find her uncle's, already able to tell the subtle differences between the two of them. Bill's gaze remained on the stars above them, and all Mabel could do for comfort was place her hand on his own.

"It was a cold night, I remember that. People broke in, fed up with the way that your uncles were ruling and they just wanted a change. They stormed the castle, and I was right there as Stanford met them in the hall. For a moment, nothing happened, and then they just...slaughtered him. It was so bloody, it was like they were possessed.

"I ran upstairs, right to your room because I had to at least help, but they followed me. I helped you escape, but I wasn't fast enough . One of the men slammed the butt of his gun against my head, and I heard gunfire ring out right as I passed out. I woke up the next morning there, with your brother's dead body still beside me. I buried him for you."

Bill went quiet, staring up at the sky up at that held nothing but carefree stars,each with their own lives and worries . Mabel scrambled to say something, but came up blank. His actions had saved one life, but why couldn't she say that?

"Thank you, Bill." Mabel eventually whispered, looking up just in time to see a shooting star go sailing across the sky. "Make a wish."

They were still sitting in silence as Mabel made a wish, thinking to herself that it probably never going to come true, that even if she was the princess of a fallen kingdom, Bill wouldn't be interested in her. She wasn't the same princess he had adored for so many years ago, and she never would be.


	7. Nightmares

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

* * *

That night, when Mabel finally set aside some of the pictures and took to watching the stars, she drifted off to sleep still curled up against Bill's side as he stayed awake, haunted by memories that would never truly leave him alone. Though , he was distancing himself from her. This wasn't Mabel, this wasn't the princess, but all that mattered was that she believed him.

The next day it was a short carriage ride into the city and Mabel finally saw a boat for the first time in her life. It wasn't a passenger boat, but a cargo boat that Tad had bribed his way on with the rest of the crew, and they were off sailing into the sea before evening hit.

While they had been in the city, Mabel had gone shopping with Bill, finally getting clothes that made her look like something other than a girl who seemed to grow up on the streets. As soon as they were on deck, and sailing out to sea, Mabel rushed downstairs to change into something new, taking her time to figure out the new clothing and see what she liked best.

When she came back, wearing a red dress that billowed out at the bottom, only coming down to her knees. It capped at her shoulders, with a straight neckline that showed off her necklace, the only thing she had never lost through all of the years. She had never worn a summer dress before, but instantly Mabel decided she loved it. As she walked up to Bill and Tad, Bill had his back to her but Tad didn't, and he instantly came up to greet her.

"You look just like a princess!" Tad cooed, spinning her around to see the whole dress. Mabel giggled, turning to Bill to see what he thought. Waddles finally followed in after her, going over and plopping himself back on the deck where Tad had just been sitting.

"Y-you do." He stumbled over his words for just a moment, which made Mabel even happier. "It looks good on you."

"Oh, this is the perfect chance." Tad pulled away from Mabel and gently moved her in front of Bill. "You've got to learn how to dance properly!"

"You know how to dance?" Mabel teased Bill, but all he did was nod and place his hand on her waist, showing her the proper places to put her hands on him.

"Just look at me, not your feet. It should come naturally to you." Bill said softly, and all Mabel could think about was how close they were and how his blue eyes seemed familiar in a way she couldn't place.

Tad started humming, and Bill led her through the steps of a dance that she already knew. It almost made her feel as though she was floating, and never once did she look away from Bill, even when he would just stare back at her with the same intensity, searching her for something she wasn't sure she could even offer.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

Bill counted softly under his breath for her, but even then she didn't need it. For a moment, she felt like she could actually be the princess he obviously cherished.

"I think that's enough dancing." Bill paused, letting the dancing come to a stop as Tad's humming faded into nothing. Mabel nodded, but didn't pull away, and neither did Bill.

"Thank you for showing me." Mabel leaned just a little closer to him, not sure what she wanted, but she couldn't seem to pull away.

Bill didn't have any problems pulling away though, leaving her standing on the deck alone as he cleared his throat. Mabel excused herself to go downstairs, leaving Bill and Tad to be alone once more and figure out her own feelings.

"Ah, seems I forgot the most important lesson." Tad said to Waddles, who was more interested in finding food rather than following Mabel. "How could I forget romance?"

* * *

It was late when they finally retired. The crew said a storm was brewing, and Bill could just barely see it on the horizon as they went downstairs for bed. Mabel was a bit nervous about going through a storm, but Tad assured her that she would sleep right through it.

The room Tad had bribed off of the crew was small, just big enough to hold a bunk bed and their luggage as well. Mabel had instantly claimed one of the bunks, while Tad and Bill fought over who was going to sleep on the floor. Eventually Mabel had intervened and told Bill to sleep on the floor and let Tad have the top bunk.

"You guys are plotting against me, that's what this is." Bill made a small bed for himself, using the luggage to create a barrier for himself. "Jerks."

"I love you too, buddy. Now go to sleep." Tad yawned, while Bill still grumbled and kicked to get comfortable, knocking over his own bag and the contents inside of it.

Mabel couldn't help but laugh a little at his childish antics, leaning off her own bed to hand him things. Bill accepted them without a word, though they both paused when Mabel came across a small object, a finely decorated item that looked more valuable than anything else in their cabin. It seemed to fit perfectly in her hand, decorated in gold and blue and almost as fancy as what she has seen in the palace.

"It's a nice jewelry box, isn't it?" Bill didn't take it from her, but he did reach out for it, obviously waiting for her to hand it back.

"It's not a jewelry box though." Mabel whispered, tilting her head to the side. "Where did you get this?"

Bill snatched it out of her hand, placing it back into his bag and completely ignoring the way she still sat on her bed feeling strange and completely uncertain about why such a small object could affect her so much.

Mabel yawned as the ship rocked underneath her, something about the motion reminding her of the train as she fell into sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Waddles was curled up against her side, Tad was snoring above her, and the only one who laid awake was Bill.

Sleep found him eventually though, and the rocking of the boat seemed to enter Mabel's dreams. She was walking along a lit path in the woods, still wearing the same dress she had worn to dance with Bill, and someone was waving at her, far along the path and encouraging her to come forward. He looked so familiar, a young child who looked ready to tumbling down the path before her.

Waddles woke up as Mabel stood in her sleep . He nudged her hand, wanting attention but only getting brushed off. Mabel never brushed him off. He made soft noises as she stumbled to the door, and the pig realized something was very wrong. Following after her, he whined when she closed the door behind her and he was left to worrying.

Scrambling back on the bed, he took a flying leap off of the bed and landed right on Bill's stomach, waking the blond who. Bill groaned, tossing Waddles off him and turning on his side.

"Goddamn pig." Bill mumbled. "What's wrong with you?"

The pig raced towards the door, and Bill finally saw the empty bed where a certain princess was missing.

The path was warm underneath her feet, and every time she got closer to the boy, who she finally realized was her brother, he would gesture for her to follow along and disappear further. Mabel raced over a broken log and stones, only just catching up to him when he stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"About time you caught up, Mabes. I missed you." He said, laughing before jumping over the edge. Mabel looked down to see a crystal clear lake, her brother laughing, and her parents there as well. Even her uncle! Mabel laughed in excitement at her family being so close.

"There's our princess!" Her uncle swam to the edge, waving her in. "Jump on in! The water's so nice and warm!"

She waved, but couldn't seem to form words. It was already so hard to hear him, but Mabel only thought that was because the lake was so far down. She leaned a bit further over the edge.

"Jump, Mabel! Jump!" Her brother's voice was so familiar, and Mabel's eyes snapped to him as he spoke. "Forget everything, just jump!"

"Jump, and finish the curse!"

The water looked so dark underneath them now, not like the crystal water it had just been before. Mabel leaned back, but her family only frowned, and Dipper was the worst, his eyes glowing a dark orange color that could almost be called red.

"Darlin' jump, finish everything right now, be with your family." A man Mabel felt like she had only ever seen in her nightmares before was standing before her, reaching out to take her hand. "You won't ever have to worry about life or impressing your uncle, just jump and join them down there."

He had white hair on his head, a bit chubby around the waist, and his hand was latched around her wrist and already starting to pull. Below, her family was still waving her down, trying to encourage her to jump a distance that seemed so much further than before, but Mabel refused to budge, pulling back.

"Mabel!" The voice didn't seem to come from anywhere. Bill scrambled on deck, trying to get closer to Mabel even through the storm that rocked the ship from side to side and left him covered in saltwater. It was almost impossible to see far in the darkness and find Mabel, but when he did, he felt true fear clawed at his heart.

"Mabel!"

She was standing on the edge of the ship, one hand holding a rope and looking as though she was fighting with herself to not go over the edge. Bill slipped and slid over the deck, trying to reach her before something terrible happened and she didn't even have a chance to see what life had to hold for her.

"All you have to do is let go, join your family and you won't ever have to worry again." Gideon, she knew that was his name despite never being introduced to him. "Finish the Pines curse."

"Mabel!"

Sturdy arms wrapped around her as the dream seemed to fade into fire and screams as Mabel was sure it was a demon holding her or something as equally terrible, because nothing in her life had ever been easy. She couldn't even jump and finish things that way, she felt herself being pulled back from the edge.

"Mabel! Wake up!" Bill turned her to face her as the boat still rocked dangerously. He wouldn't even be able to carry her downstairs with how hard she was fighting against him. "It was just a dream."

Hazel eyes snapped open as her breathing was still panicked, staring up at Bill with nothing but fear and regret and tears in them. He held her close as her tears fell and blended in with the salt water that dripped down.

"The curse, the curse, I can't escape it." Mabel choked out, wrapping herself around Bill and burying herself into his chest. His arms wrapped around her as well, chin pressing against her head as he felt her sobbing against him.

"It was just a nightmare." Bill reassured softly, gently picking her up to take her back to their cabin. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	8. Believe in me

Chapter Eight: Believe in me

* * *

Paris was alive with light like Mabel had never seen before. She pointed out everything she thought was exciting to Bill, finding herself more attached to him than ever before. They never talked about what happened the other night, and Bill never asked what she meant about a curse, but then again, he already knew about the curse. If Tad thought anything was different about the two of them, he didn't say anything about it.

"First, we see Soos and talk to him. If he believes that you're the princess, then you get to see your uncle." Tad explained. Mabel swallowed thickly, nodding slightly.

"What if he doesn't though?" Mabel twisted her napkin in her lap. They had stopped in a small cafe to get something to eat, Mabel trying pastries and coffee for the first time that she could ever remember.

"He will." Bill reassured, taking the napkin out of her hands before she could destroy it.

Barely an hour later Mabel was in her favorite dress, the red one that Bill had liked, standing outside the house that Soos apparently lived in with his grandmother. Mabel softly ordered Waddles to stay outside, just so that she wouldn't be distracted when she was so nervous. The pig had protested, but still did as asked and went to take a nap on the porch and out of the way.

"Tad?" A large man opened the door, but he already had a smile on his face and seemed so welcoming that it made Mabel relax slightly. It's been so long! Where have you been, man?"

Tad laughed and invited himself in without waiting for Soos. Mabel and Bill followed after, only looking at the small home and wondering why someone who worked for someone so prestigious had to live in such a small house.

"Tad met Soos the last time we were back in Paris. Turns out they grew up close to one another." Bill said softly to Mabel as they went inside. "Gives us a good start on this adventure, doesn't it?"

"I've been busy, Soos. Speaking of which, we found her!" Tad grabbed Mabel's shoulders, turning to present her to Soos as though she was a fine meal. "It took ages to get here, but we found Princess Mabel after all these years."

Giving one small, forced smile at Soos, she shrugged off Tad's hands and presented her own. Soos only shook her hand, thankfully not kissing it, but he did start to evaluate her right away.

"Where've you been hiding?" Soos led her to sit down, Tad sitting next to her and Bill leaning against the wall. "I don't want to put Stan through another faker."

Mabel took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for this quiz. Bill nodded reassuringly when she glanced at him, and Mabel felt like she could do this.

"I woke up in an orphanage, by the city. I didn't remember anything other than just waking up." Mabel explained, feeling a bit bad for the lie. She didn't remember anything yet, but it was sure to come, wasn't it? She just needed that small little jumpstart in her memory.

"You remember now, don't you?" Soos asked, getting them all a glass of water. "What do you remember?"

Mabel took to wringing her hands together once more, wishing that she had a napkin or a piece of paper that she could tear to pieces. It would be so easy to mess this up, all she had to do was say the wrong word, and any link she might have to her family would be severed.

"I remember everything." Mabel almost missed the proud grin from Bill. "I remember my brother most of all though."

* * *

"I was so close!" Gideon screeched, watching through a portal made of mirrors and water below him. Mabel and Bill embraced on a ship, Mabel sobbing from her nightmare and Bill gently reassuring her. "All she had to do was jump! That stupid boy, I should have killed him that night."

Gideon felt even more anger wash through him as Bill hugged Mabel after her nightmare, coaxing her down from hysteria and finally carrying her back to their cabin. Mabel had gotten away from him twice now just because of that stupid Bill Cipher, and Gideon regretted not killing him more than he felt any regret over killing the rest of the Pines.

"Why do you do that? Are you trying to kill her or make her marry you?" Ghost Eyes hadn't been talkative since he returned from his battle that left his skin raw, but he spoke up now. "You'd make a great ruler without her, why do you have to have her?"

"You don't understand! It's about the point! It's about this!" Gideon grabbed his necklace, shaking it in front of Ghost Eyes face. "I have to finish the curse!"

"You keep talking about that stupid curse. You've already killed most of them, why not just let her be?" Ghost Eyes sighed and leaned his head on his hand.

"The curse! The one I put on the Pines?" When Ghost Eyes just looked confused, Gideon sighed. "They ignored me, those two old men, and I had to get my revenge. I told them I could make them great, and did they listen? Of course they didn't!"

"So I researched. I looked through so many books, read so much, and I found out something." Gideon almost cackled, but it sounded forced, almost frantic. "You can take a part of your soul and embed it in something, and it will become so much more powerful than before. You have to have a task in mind, a goal, otherwise it won't work, and if you don't complete the task, you die." Gideon explained. "I vowed to kill the Pines, but I was allowed to spare one. When Mabel becomes mine, I'll end her uncle, if she won't, then she has to die, or the curse won't be complete."

He carefully tucked the pendant underneath the collar of his shirt, almost looking anxious. It was hard to stand by a decision he had made when he was only a young man, but Gideon was backed into a corner. Fueled by rage and greed, his only options were going forward with the decisions he had made.

"She's heading to Paris." Ghost Eyes eventually mumbled out. "That's where the train she was on was headed. I think we both know what she's looking for there. I think you need to find a way to let this go."

"It's too late now." Gideon wasn't the same boy who had spouted words of hate. The place where his soul had been, was filled with hate and fear. "I will have her at my side or six feet underground."

* * *

"Dipper...I miss him." Mabel said softly, spending hours talking to Soos and just learning more about herself from the information the man would let slip. "I mean, it all feels like my fault, if Gideon hadn't…"

Soos nodded empathetically, reaching out to place his arm around her in an awkward hug. He was large and squishy, and Mabel instantly fell in love with his hug. Gideon had singled her out by letting everyone know that she was the one he wanted to keep alive. She felt more guilt than she could ever describe, but not because of Gideon. There was a reason why she couldn't remember just yet, something that brushed along her memory and made her heart ache every time she thought about her brother. Mabel pushed the feelings aside and labeled it as longing for her brother.

"It's not your fault, Mabel." Soos reassured softly. "Well, you've answered all of my questions. I only got one more for you. How did you escape the palace that night?"

Behind her, Bill had been paying more attention to what decorated the mantle than what Soos was asking her, but now he snapped to attention. Mabel frowned in thought, trying to think of what that night must have been like, fleeing in fear for her life and only there with her brother.

"There...There was this boy." Mabel said softly, looking down at her hands. "He opened the wall."

"The wall?" Soos asked, not sure if he had heard right. Mabel smiled awkwardly, knowing it was true but immediately doubting herself because of Soos' reaction.

"Sorry, that just sounds silly. We ran, of course. Dipper didn't make it."

They dissolved into conversation that was more lighthearted than before, Soos telling her about what Stanley had been up to since she had left, and how Stan had never once stopped searching for her. Tad looked over from the pair sitting on the couch to Bill, who was staring at Mabel in shock. The only people who knew how they survived that night were those who lived it, and Bill had never told anyone. Stan kept that secret to himself, and Gideon didn't talk to anyone but his followers. There was only one way that she could actually know about that, because he had never told her.

She was really her. This wasn't an act anymore. Mabel was the lost princess that so many people had been searching for, that Bill had convinced himself was dead. Tad sent his cousin a small smile, turning back to look at the two.

"So do I pass? Can I see him?" Mabel asked excitedly, knees bouncing for just a moment. Soos grinned at her enthusiasm before his face dropped, looking down at his own lap and unable to meet her gaze.

"Sorry, Mabel, but Stan refuses to see anyone else. He doesn't want to get hurt again." Soos explained after a moment of silence. Mabel visibly deflated at the news, any and all excitement leaving her.

"What? But, this is her! He'll know the moment he sees her." Bill walked forward, pushing himself off the wall and putting his hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"It's his orders, man, I can't do anything." Soos only shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Mabel said, her voice a bit weak. "I should have expected as much."

There was silence, and Bill gave Mabel's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he pulled back, leaving her on her own. Here he was, sitting in the presence of royalty and Bill hardly knew how to handle it. He was finally seeing the girl he had saved all those years ago, but she had no idea.

"You can't do anything?" Tad eventually broke the silence, standing along with Bill. "He doesn't go out, he doesn't go anywhere that Mabel could just 'run into him' at?"

Soos rubbed his chin in thought, trying to think of anywhere that Stan could be going. The old man didn't get out much, but sometimes he did go out to see the shows, because he thought Mabel would have liked them.

"Well, there is one play he's going to see tomorrow. If you wait outside the private booth he has, I might be able to buy you a couple minutes." Soos grinned. "That's all I can do for you."

"Thank you!" Mabel excitedly beamed, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Soos laughed and hugged her back, but while Mabel felt excited she also felt nerves immediately sink into her stomach. One chance. She had one chance to meet her uncle and hopefully make him see that they could really be related, that whatever search they had for family might end in just a day.

"Tomorrow night, they're performing Swan Lake at The Théâtre du Châtelet. Get tickets, and see the ballet. Right after it, we'll come right up to his booth, thank you." Bill took Mabel's hand, pulling her slightly away from Soos. "We have to get ready."

"Thank you Soos!" Mabel just couldn't stop smiling, still holding Bill's hand in excitement as they left the house.

Soos waved at them as they left, smiling just as brightly as she was. If there was any girl over the years that he had met who actually had a chance at being the lost princess, it was her, and at the very least, Soos could say he tried. He wanted Stan to be happy just like everyone else.


End file.
